ALT sequel to "Inter se Amplec"
by Norwegianne
Summary: I wrote this before checking the facts I wrote in INter se amplec, so this is an alternative...


Ginny Weasley was seven months pregnant

A**/N: I wrote this as a sequel to Inter se amplec, before I remembered that I put three years between the declared love and the marriage proposal. Therefore I am doing this: posting this anyway and saying that this is if Bill and Hermione had decided to get married a few months after they fell in love. I recommend that you read Inter se amplec before reading this, but as I have messed things up it isn't a necessity. I am posting another version of this as well. Where there are three years and the pregnancy is no more. There will be another A/N at the bottom. **

** **

**Disclaimer: I noticed that I had forgotten to put disclaimer on some of my stories. Well the plot is mine, everything that you recognize as J.K. Rowling's is hers. The advice in Charlie's speech is from a David Eddings book. Two writers I admire immensely.**

Ginny Weasley was seven months pregnant. She didn't feel particular beautiful as she was walking up the aisle. She loved the fact that her oldest brother was marrying one of her best friends, and that she was Hermione's maid of honour, but otherwise this situation left much to be desired. How could she have been so stupid last year? He was only back for a short visit and she had thrown all her precautions overboard. It had felt right at that time, but now… well she only had to look down to see the after-effects of it. 

She walked one step at the time. Forcing herself to smile to the audience. Bill had gone slightly crazy when he was inviting their relatives. He had even invited their mother's second cousin, the Muggle accountant. Everyone at his side of the church had red hair. Ginny almost began to giggle when she realized it. Hermione's friends and relatives that were sitting on the other side of the church paled in comparison. 

Ginny could feel the baby kicking. Or rather babies. It seemed totally unfair to her that she, who wasn't a twin herself were expecting some. She hoped they didn't turn out to be as impossible as Fred and George. It would have been easier if she had been married, but things weren't always as easy as you wanted them to be. One night of passion and here she was. Knocked up, as her brothers so politely referred to it. They had been furious when she had told it to the family in the beginning of summer. Even Percy had threatened to beat up the boy who had done it. 

Every time she looked at Ron she felt guilty. He had been so overprotective of her for just this reason. It had only taken her about half a year to prove that he was right in being the overprotective brother. Her parents hadn't acted at all like she had expected them to. Molly had been quite sensible about the situation and her father had only nodded his head saying he'd let her brothers deal with it. Then he had taken Molly away on a holiday. 

When they had returned almost every issue was resolved. True neither one of her brothers had discovered who the father was, but they weren't as angry with her as they were when they first got the news. They all had other things to occupy their minds with. It was much funnier to tease Bill with Hermione than to get Ginny mad. 

She hoped he wouldn't be attending the ceremony. She didn't think she could face him. He probably didn't even think it was his. She did her best not to look for him. She practically felt Ron, Fred, Charlie, Percy and George monitoring her glances into the audience. Bill would probably have joined them, but he looked so nervous that he most certainly had forgotten it. 

Now Hermione had begun her long walk. She looked beautiful on her wedding day. If you could sell beauty as an item in the super-markets Hermione could've earned millions of Galleons. She nearly floated towards the altar and her husband-to-be.

Afterwards Ginny didn't remember much of the ceremony. All she could remember was the happy faces of the bride and groom as the minister proclaimed them husband and wife. They had decorated the garden in the Burrow for the reception. Every gnome was gone for the day. Long tables were put everywhere. They all ate and then it was time for the speeches. Charlie's was short. "I didn't think I would ever see my older brother getting hitched. Well now he is. Shows you all that I'm not much of a divinator. Bill and Hermione, I know you will be happy together. Remember; never go to bed angry. A toast to the happy couple." Ginny wished that she could have the self-confidence that Charlie seemed to have tons of. 

When she stood up to make her speech she felt that everyone's eyes were glued to her stomach. "Bill and Hermione. I hope you will be happy together, and don't forget; if I hadn't invited you here this summer Hermione this mightn't have happened. So, I accept donations in forms of hugs." She grinned. "Seriously. I don't know two people better suited for each other than the two of you. Life will never be boring in the Granger/Weasley household, but then again I don't think either one of you could handle the state of boring. Here is to Hermione and Bill and a long and happy life with many little ones."

As she sat down, Hermione and Bill kissed once more. She could hear Fred whispering to George. "You know that we can find out who the father is by looking at the babies' hair? I know the Weasley red has been dominant, but if one of the babies have, say silver blonde hair or black hair then we're almost certain about who's the father. Ginny froze. She had told them several times that the father of the babies she carried was none concern of theirs. Still they refused to listen. It was almost enough to make her pray for her hair genes to be dominant. 

After that there were a few more speeches, but then came the dancing. It was a wonderful mix of Muggle and Wizard music and Ginny couldn't help having fun. That was until a voice she had tried to avoid snuck into her ear. "Would you care to dance?" She didn't know how to refuse him anything, as her stomach proved. He hadn't known about her pregnancy. Ginny could see the surprise in his eyes when she rose from the chair she was sitting in and turned around. His mouth opened in the shape of an o. 

"You asked me to dance, so let's dance." She practically dragged him out on the floor and threw her arms around him. He felt so good. They kept swaying to the music. Ginny felt close to heaven. But all good things have to end sometimes. As did this one. When the music stopped he was the one doing the dragging of the dance floor. He spoke through clenched teeth. "All right Miss Virginia Weasley. Now you explain something to me. Why didn't you answer any of my owls after that night? I must have sent you several dozens. And when I come a little late to your brother's wedding and see your red hair I want to dance with you. So I go over and ask you to dance. Strangely enough you look like you're hiding a beach ball underneath your robes. I would say you look about seven months pregnant. So then the question is: why didn't you tell me? For I assume I _am_ the father?" His voice had grown louder and louder until everyone present could hear the final question. 

Seven male Weasleys (Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron.) were approaching them in a dangerous speed. "So you're the father." Ron's eyes looked extremely dangerous. "You're the guy that dared put your hands, not to mention anything else at our darling little sister." Fred and George. Charlie and Bill didn't say much; they had a hard enough time trying to hold Percy back. Arthur was the sense of reason, as usual. "Come on now, boys. I am sure that Harry didn't mean to do it. Besides it looks like he is going to take responsibility for his actions." 

Harry's green eyes had a pained and dangerous look. "Excuse me, but could I have a word with Ginny, please. In private." He took her hand and led her into the house. When they got into the living room he took a deep breath. "Ginny, I know that I'm probably not close to anything you deserve, but your brothers are probably going to make me do this anyway." He bent down on one knee."Virginia Weasley, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Ginny knew that he loved her. Even if she hadn't answered to all his owls it didn't mean that she hadn't read them. Still she had to ask. "You're sure you're not only asking me because my brothers are going to make you do it anyway?" Harry shook his head, the black hair tumbling down all over his forehead. "Ginny, look down a minute will you. I lost my family when I was a year old. I have Sirius and your family. But those in your stomach are actually related to me. I would have asked you to marry me anyway, but now we just have to do it somewhat earlier than I would have liked. Will you marry me?" She began to cry. "Damn these hormones. Yes, I will marry you Harry. I love you too."

_2 months later:_

James Albus Potter looked up at the world through emerald green eyes. His father smiled while he clapped the Weasley red hair on his head. For once there was a Potter without the trademark black unruly mop of hair. But in the other crib the Potter hair lived on. Lily Minerva Potter had her father's hair and her mother's eyes. That moment, when Ginny and Harry stood together in the nursery at their new house in Godric's Hollow there weren't a happier couple on earth. They had each other and they had their children. 

THE END

**A/N: I promised you an a/n at the bottom, and I try to keep my promises…well. This turned out mushy. I rather enjoyed making Percy want to hit Harry. How many of you actually expected that Harry was the father? Raise your hands. I thought long and hard about whom it could be. I had Draco in mind, but I was also tempted to use: Neville, Colin, Crabbe (ARGH was I insane?) and several others. The reason I chose Harry was that I have another fic going with Ginny/Draco dreams/prophecies. But I still have to write the real sequel where I pay attention to the actual facts I set in "Inter se Amplec." You could do me a favour and review. Or you could send me an e-mail at [anastacy@hotmail.com][1] where you tell me what you thought… I probably sound desperate begging for reviews, but I want to develop my imagination and then I need to know what people think… Until my next fic comes up… Toodles.**

   [1]: mailto:anastacy@hotmail.com



End file.
